Thank you
by gari10
Summary: "because 'thank you' just didn't seem like enough." A few short one-shots. I do not own the show or characters.
1. Chapter 1

There are moments in every friendship and relationship where you realize that person really does care. Sometimes it's a thought, sometimes it's an action, and sometimes it's simply words. All of these things make you understand the true value of having that person. Saying 'thank you' just doesn't seem like enough.

/

Jane's POV

The most honest, get-hives-if-you-tell-a-lie person I know just did something for me. Something that I never thought someone with her morals would ever do. It really was not that big of a deal, but for her it was huge. I was actually thinking… 'great she is going to faint at any moment.'

As we are getting ready to step on the elevator after seeing my most horrific enemy Hoyt, Maura reaches in the top of her shirt and pulls out a vile of his blood. I can feel my eyes growing wide trying to figure out what in the world she is up to.

She smiles up at me as she explains she took the vile so she could test for cells to see if he really was as sick as he was letting on. I have to admit I was relieved she had done that so we didn't have to wait on the warrant. The prison was not being helpful in this investigation at all.

But I was also proud and touched that my friend, the good Dr. Isles, would risk getting caught just to check on something for me. My face lifts immediately and a smile appears for the first time all day. I point out that she took this blood without permission, and that is when the realization hits her that it was indeed stealing.

The funny thing is that she didn't seem to care. She explains to me that she wasn't thinking. She knew how terrified I was at seeing him again, and all she could think about was helping me. I let her continue to ramble and almost start to freak out some before I hold up my hand to stop her continuous explanations. Truth is I didn't need any reasons for what she did; I would of done the same thing for her without question.

Maura looks at me with wide eyes as I put my hand on her wrist and rub a small circle with my thumb.

"Thank you," I softly say to her.

She tilts her head slightly and smiles at me. I close the distance between us and give her a soft yet strong hug because 'thank you' just didn't seem like enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Maura POV

My mother is in town, and this day has gone pretty much like I thought it would…sadly.

After a good yet awkward dinner with Jane and her mother, I was feeling pretty down. I want nothing more than to spend some time with my mom when she is town, especially since she is not here very often.

I know Jane picks up on my thoughts; she always is the best at reading people. She could see how much it hurt me that mother did not want to stay with me at my home and chose a hotel instead. She saw tears in my eyes when dinner plans were cancelled the next day.

I knew Jane was trying to cheer me up when she invited me to tag along to the war reenactment dinner that same night. She hated to see me hurt. I understood this because I feel the same way about her.

So here I am all dressed up on the last day my mom is supposed to be in town. I head up to the station to see if Jane would like to go with me to my mother's art opening. She comes even though I know she would rather be doing anything else. I smile slightly at this thought; I know she is just doing it for me.

We get to the gallery, and Jane has to badge us in because we are not on the invite list. Once again, I am bothered knowing my mom forgot to put me, her own daughter, on the list. My sadness dissipates some when Jane places her hand on my back and guides me to the center of the room where a huge piece of art is hanging. We take a moment to look at it. Jane pretends to understand what it is, and I laugh a little at her gaudy explanation of what it could possibly be.

I see my mother watching us laugh out of the corner of my eye. She approaches us, and we all exchange pleasantries. Jane watches our stiff and cold interaction, and I catch her rolling her eyes slightly. She asks me to go get some drinks so she can get to know my mom better, and I hesitantly leave them there alone.

In the back of my head, I know that is not what is going on in that moment with them. I stand at the bar waiting for our drinks to be ready and observe their interaction. Jane's facial expressions and body language indicate she is tense and probably speaking her mind. I see my mother tense as well the suddenly relaxes her body almost in surrender.

Jane glances over my mom's shoulder right at me, and her eyes speak everything. I can tell my mom is excusing herself as I approach with the drinks. She almost runs right into me as she is heading to give her speech. She looks right at me and apologizes for being so distant during her visit. She hugs me, tells me she loves me, and walks away.

I stand there for a second kind of stunned at exactly what just took place. Jane approaches me and asks if I am okay. I nod at her as I take a sip of my wine and hand her hers. I ask her what they talked about, and she just shrugs and says not much.

I know she is lying, but I don't care. I have a good idea of what the conversation was composed of, and I am completely all right with that. Jane's protectiveness is one of my favorite qualities about her.

I finally turn to face her and give her a small smile. She still won't even acknowledge what just happened; she acts completely normal. I place my hand on her arm as I lean up my tip toes so my lips reach her ear.

"Thank you," I whisper, and I place a chaste kiss on her cheek because a simple 'thank you' just didn't seem like enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane's POV

I cannot believe Casey is back in town, and he didn't tell me. I know I am ranting, and I know I have been for long time. Yet Maura sits there patiently listening to me go on and on about this guy. I can see the wheels in her head moving, but she waits for me to finish before she says anything.

She asks me if I love him. It should be a simple answer to a simple question. I hesitate because part of me is not sure. I explain that there could have been more between us, but now I just love him as a friend. I see something in her eyes as I let those words out. It kind of looked like relief. Maura looks right at me and tells me he doesn't deserve me. I smile at her kindness.

She changes the subject and distracts me with some information about the case. I love that she knows me so well and knows how to get my mind off of all the craziness. We delve into the results of the tests and spend the rest of the afternoon figuring out all the details of this murder.

After a long day, I am tired and still kind of bothered by all this Casey stuff. Maura reads me like a book and asks if I want to go talk to him. She knows I need to just get everything off my chest, so I tell her yes. She insists on driving me there and waiting until I am done. She claims I would do the same for her, and the doc is right.

We take the short drive to the veteran's center, and I hop out of the car. She tells me she will wait outside on the bench and to take my time. She gives me a reassuring hug and tells me again to remember I deserve better. I smile at her and head inside.

I find Casey sitting at his desk working on some paperwork. I tell him hi, and he asks while I am there. I explain that I did not appreciate being kept in the dark that he was back in town. I thought we were friends and at one point more than that, yet he keeps me out. He gives me his reasons why he did not let me know, and I don't think any of them are legit.

I try to get him to understand that he can let someone into his heart, to help him and be there for him. He shoots back that I am one to talk because I don't let hardly anyone in. I am taken back by what he says, and I just stare at him as he continues. He says the only person he has seen me let in is Maura, so why should he let me in. He is angry as he says it has only ever been her. The only thing I say is that's because she has always been there.

And on that note I turn and leave his office. As I walk out of the building, I see Maura sitting on the exact bench she said she would be on. I know she can see some tears in my eyes, and she is immediately at my side with a comforting arm around my back.

We sit together for a few minutes on the bench as I explain what just took place. She repeats herself again about how he doesn't deserve someone as great as me. I know she is right. Maura asks if I want to get out of there and go relax and watch a movie. I smile at her ability to know exactly what to do to make things better.

I jump off at the bench throwing her a little of guard. I hold out my hands and she gently slips hers in, and I help her up. I think about she is always there for me, as I step a little closer holding on to both of her hands.

"Thank you." I lean down inhaling her scent before I place a soft, short kiss on her forehead because 'thank you' was not even close to enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Maura POV

I have never been one afraid to talk about romance or sexual things. Jane on the other hand is not as open about these things like I am. She has always been pretty quiet about what is going on in that part of her life. We tell each other of course; she just isn't as forthcoming as I am.

When I first met Giovanni, I thought he would be a nice guy to have one night of fun with. One night of just not thinking about cases or life or anything: just sex. Little did I know what I was getting myself in to.

Jane tried to warn me that he was boring and different. She tried to tell me I wouldn't be able to stand him even if it was just for one night. I saw something in her eyes when I said I was going to try anyways; it looked an awful like disappointment. She tried to mask it by telling me to have fun and be careful.

That night I truly tried with Giovanni; there was not enough try in me. All of my want left when he said he wanted to lick my face. Somehow I got him out of my home. I went over to Jane's as soon as he left and explained in gross detail all that had happened. She laughed hysterically at me and got in a few 'I told you so-s.' I ended up laughing right along with her by the end of the night. We spent the rest of the evening comfortably watching a movie.

The next day was full of gifts and roses from Giovanni. He was clearly into me, and I did not have one ounce of chemistry with him. He even showed up at my work just to tell me I looked hot. I asked him to have a seat and I would be right back.

I immediately went up to find Jane; I needed her help. I filled her in on the Giovanni events of the day, and asked her for help. She smiled widely at me and stated she had a great idea. Her eyes were full of mischief, but I trust her so I followed her back down to the morgue.

Giovanni was sitting in my orange chair staring wide eyed at all the things in my office. He looks like a kid in a candy shop. Jane walks in ahead of me and says hello. I stand off to the side of her as she tries to explain that I am too nice to tell him I am not interested. He stares at her with confusion. He is obviously not getting it at all. He tries to tell Jane that we had such a great time the other night, and she can see the panic coming over my face. This isn't working.

Jane takes a deep breath, rolls her eyes, and motions for me to come closer to her. I am unsure of where this is going, but I oblige. She hesitantly places her arm around my waist and lets her hand settle on the curve that sits there. Giovanni continues to stare, his brain working hard to put pieces together.

I slowly put my arm around her waist as well trying to follow whatever is going on in her head. Jane explains that she never wants to see him around me again or she will have to arrest him for stealing her girlfriend. I am caught off guard by her plan as light bulbs slowly start to go off in his head. He finally asks if we are together, and Jane smiles big and nods her head. She tells him we have been together 2 months as she rubs circles on my side effectively sending shivers throughout my body.

She turns and looks at me. We lock eyes as she tells him she likes me a lot. Her gaze is so intense I get lost for just a moment in all the things she is saying. Suddenly I remember we are pretending. Giovanni looks defeated but smiles slightly. He apologizes for all the trouble and gets up to leave. He wishes us the best as he heads out the door.

I immediately let out a breath of relief as Jane burst out into laughter, our arms never leaving their place. She looks proud at her accomplishment and smiles down at me. She asks me to listen to her next time she tells me not to go out with someone. I nod at her still enjoying the closeness. This is so unusual for her to be this physically close to someone, especially in front of people.

I turn to face her and wrap both arms around her back. She wraps hers around me as well.

"Thank you," I say into the crook of her neck. I feel goose bumps arise as I place a small kiss there because I didn't want thank you to be enough. She deserves more.


	5. Chapter 5

Valentine's Day was upon again. Neither Maura nor Jane had plans that evening. After a long day they decided to celebrate their friendship on this day of love. They headed over to Maura's house to do their usual watch a movie and eat pizza night. They didn't seem to care that they didn't have dates on the so called most romantic day of the year. They were completely content in each other's company.

They were standing in the kitchen getting the wine, beer, and pizza ready so they could relax after a stressful day. Their movements around the room were like a dance. Each one knew the other's motions and steps almost before they did.

Maura caught Jane smiling, "What's the smile for detective?"

"I have never been a fan of this day," Jane proclaims. The doctor looked at her a little confused as to why that would bring a smile. "But this year," Jane continues, "I am happy to spend it with you and celebrate this relationship."

Maura broke out into a wide grin. "I've never been a fan either, Jane. I would rather just be doing this, hanging out with my best friend." She smiled up at the detective. "To LLBFF's!" They tapped their glasses and took a sip.

They continued their work around the kitchen getting everything prepared for their night. They exchanged stories and 'remember whens.'

"Remember when you told off Giovanni and had to pretend we were dating?" Maura and Jane broke out into a fit of laughter thinking back to that moment.

"Remember when you stole that vile of blood from the prison?" Maura smiled and blushed slightly at the memory of her stealing as Jane giggled.

Silence followed for a short moment before Jane walked around the island in the kitchen to face the smaller woman. "Thank you for being my friend, Maur," she said quietly, "For always being there." She moved some hair out of the doctor's eyes and behind her ear letting her hand trail slowly back down her shoulder and arm.

Maura tilted her head slightly and smiled. "No, Jane, thank you," she said as she took the detective's hand.

They stood there staring at each other for what seemed like hours. Slowly they began to close the distance, lips finally meeting in a slow, languid kiss. Their hands found their way around each other's bodies bringing them close and leaving no space between them.

After air became necessary, they broke apart with their foreheads touching and breathing quickly.

"Wow. What was that for?" Jane asks completely smitten.

"I don't know," Maura began. "Thank you just didn't seem like enough."

Jane pulled her in for another kiss.

/

The two women were going strong. After a few months of getting to know each other in a more intimate way, they felt like the luckiest people alive. Everyone was happy to hear they had finally opened their eyes and found each other.

They knew each other better than anyone: all of each other's secrets, desires, fears, and goals. Never did either one of them think they could be this happy with anyone. They didn't know who they needed to thank for bringing them together, but they knew 'thank you' would never be enough.

end


End file.
